User blog:Axiy/Axiy News 10
O HAI DER Here are The Test Subject Purples we will be talking about... I know the TV is not in the middle... It is almost in the middle atleast... Axiy News 10 Hi, this is the Axiy News 10, remember me? And now to sports with Rahama! Hello, I am Rahama and I am the talking rhino, the first pet. Sports Stranded On an Island Story I am Untesty talking now, the Stranded on an island story is not so populair now, if you want to make it populair again. Contibute to the story. I will get more sand and stones in the story and maybe an escape plan, I can't wait to finish the story. Axiys Adventures *'Mechayin': Finally, I can talk now. But what will I say? *'Axiy': Actually it says that I will talk. *'Mechayin': Aww, when can I talk? Camping I went camping somehow with my class. POLAND! I just came back from my trip to Poland, where my family lives. It was fun and I had a big family in Poland. I slept in my grandparents house, my dad wanted to claim my bed because my bed was comfortable and his bed was not. And everything is cheaper in Poland. Axiy News 11 Yes, I know. The Axiy News 10 is still small, so I have to merge it with Axiy News 11. Well, now Mechayin will talk. YES! I CAN TALK FINALLY! Sorry, but anyways lets talk about Axiy News 11. And now on to sports, with Rahama! *'Mechayin': Can I do the sports? *'Rahama': No, I'm suppose to do the sports. *'Mechayin': Not fair! Lets just let Mechayin do the sports. Ok, I am Mechayin and I am doing sports! And this time we are doing soccer! Groups Group A Snot, Lockehorn, Calamari, Blue, Austin Carter and The Moon Group B Takeshi, Jack Frost, Zapo, Paint Blower, Chisseler and Hot Air Group C Gunbrick, Teeny Hero, Red Knight, Fluffykins, Grey Worms and Worm Group D Enemy 585, Rusty, Onekey, Turner, Billy and Brown Miner Group E Skeleton, Sporty, Brains, Warrior, Justin Bennet and Swindler Group F Boss (Rubble Trouble), Barry, Garry, Larry, Ivan and Larry the 3rd Group G? In the comments below you can suggest characters for Group G Sports (Coming Soon) Elections! Yes, you might think the US elections but this is the elections to do the sports. Rahama and Mechayin are still (Approximatley, My new catchphrase) argueing about who are doing the sports. Now we don't have any poll code. Vote from FFF Our friend here has made this poll, thank you so much for the ideas and stuff like that. He also quoted something before the poll: "Hello there, as you see, it's Frostyflytrap writing this. I have asked pemission from Axiy if I can be in a part of his blog for additional content.(Just like the Sports page on a newspaper) Now here's my question for you guys, the most disgusting thing that Nitrome has ever made? You know, like the Snot from Snot Put, or the Waste monster from Raimbogeddon. Vote an option at the poll bellow. This is FFT signing out." The Most Disgusting thing Nitrome Has Ever Made Cave Chaos 2 Waste Monsters from Rainbogeddon Snot Poomode cheat in Silly Sausage Fart Mode in Twin Shot 2 Parasite Space Alien Others, please post in comments. That was a nice poll :D. Category:Blog posts